January
by viveamo91
Summary: Love will always come, in one form or another. It all starts at a New Years party. Lots of Brittana, with some Artina, and  side of Finchel.
1. Jealous Much?

**Finn Hudson: **Happy New Year Everyone! Going to the party at **Rachel Berry's **house with my glee peeps.

12 people like this.

Comments:

**Janie Hudson: **Isn't Rachel your ex?

**Finn Hudson: **Yes, but we're still friends J.

**Janie Hudson: **You practically bawled over her all Christmas!

**Finn Hudson: **This is why I shouldn't add my cousins…

**Santana Lopez: **See you there big boy ;)

**Finn Hudson: **Stop it, Santana.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes. STOP IT SANTANA.

**Janie Hudson: **Who's Santana….?

**Santana Lopez: **Hottest piece of ass in Lima.

**Brooke Phillips: **Biggest Bitch ever.

**Carlos Lopez: **My sister. Also a closeted lesbian.

**Noah Puckerman: **90% sure that's not true…

**Brittany Pierce: **She has told me many times that she is definitely not at all. Just a sex kitten.

**Santana Lopez: **What the hell?

**Finn Hudson: **Really? You guys are abusing my status. Not cool.

Rachel waited anxiously in her living room as the clock inched it's way to 6. This was the first New Year's party she had ever hosted. She usually went to a party with her dads, but this year they were going by themselves, trusting Rachel to entertain her guests without their help. Of course, they were still nervous about all the things that could go wrong.

"Remember Sweetie, no alcohol, no matter what, sparkling apple juice is way more tasty than champagne!"

"Stephen, I thought we decided to be more truthful with her about the adult world…"

"Shhh Paul! You saw those kids in her club! They obviously have some experience, we don't want them having a bad influence on her!"

"Dad, Daddy, I'll be fine! Come on, they're almost here, I'm pretty sure it's kind of embarrassing to have parents around at a party!

Just as Rachel's dads were going out the door, Artie's Mom pulled up and helped her son out of their van. As per usual, the adults got caught up in some boring small-talk. A sexy silver BMW pulled up to the curb, and out stepped a gorgeous looking Santana. Her black dress hugged her perfect body, and her face was glowing. She took one look at Artie and made a face behind his back. Mrs. Abrams felt a familiar ping in her heart. His son had managed to get a gorgeous cheerleader girlfriends, yet people still treated him differently because he was in a wheelchair. She had no idea why Santana _really_ treated him so harshly.

Out of the passenger side came Brittany, in a slightly less revealing dress, but looking amazing as well. "Artie!" she said happily, running to hug and kiss her boyfriend. Mrs. Abrams was happy to see her son so well liked by such a nice girl, even though she wasn't as smart as Tina was. Stephen, on the other hand, was watching Santana as the

PDA transpired. He saw the anger burn in her eyes.

Much later, mostly everyone was enjoying a good enough time in Rachel's living room, only a few people were slightly tipsy. Santana wished to be drunk off her face, but she restrained herself. She didn't even have the energy to throw herself mindlessly at Finn. Kurt had come, which was exciting, and he told everyone about Blaine. Lauren Zires was in Florida with her uncle, everyone was excited about that. Around 10, Mike Chang decided to liven things up "Hey guys, what do you think about playing a game? Maybe 'I've Never' or 'Flip Cup?"

After having both fully explained to her, Rachel insisted that Flip Cup was out of the question, so I've Never began. The glee club sat on the floor in a circle, each holding a full cup of beer so generously provided by Santana. Mike started off the game, and the first few turns were simple and not embarrassing. "I've never eaten deer meet." "I've never been out of the state" (Alright, that's a little embarrassing)

Then Kurt decided to switch it up a little. "I've never been in a relationship with someone I love" Rachel and Finn took a sip sadly. Quinn and Sam also drank, while smiling at each other. Tina stared down into her cup before quickly taking a sip. Artie did as well, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Meanwhile Brittany, who was even more careless drunk, asked out of nowhere "Artie, do you love me? You never said you did." An awkward silence filled the room. Artie couldn't lie. He didn't usually lie, and telling someone you love them is the worst possible lie. "No, not like that Britt," he said slowly "I mean, I really like you but…I don't love you. I loved Tina."

After the legendary awkwardness of that scene, most people stuck to slightly juicy things, such as "I've never had a sex dream" and "I've never had a crush on a teacher" Then Kurt, who was a bit of a mischievous drunk, decided to spit out a line he hoped would cause a little drama. "I've never had feelings for someone else while in a relationship"

He had no idea just how much drama this would cause.


	2. Go to Sleep!

**Kurt Hummel: **Having a great time at **Rachel Berry's **Party! Playing I've Never…this is sure to be fun**! **(Updated via Facebook mobile)

18 people like this.

Comments:

**Blaine Anderson: **Love that game! We should play some time ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Don't say anything stupid

**Kurt Hummel: **Santana, we're in the same room! And no promises.

And Blaine, yes we should!

"_I've never had feelings for someone else while in a relationship" _

Oh Kurt, that troublemaker. By this point everyone was at least a little tipsy, and for the most part, felt sharing secrets wasn't a huge deal. Mike and Puck had finished their cups, and were in the kitchen mixing drinks. Rachel took a big sip and said "Finn when I was with Jessie." Quinn followed suit, stating the obvious "Puck when I was with Finn." Finn also drank, not surprising anyone when admitting he liked Rachel while he was with Quinn. Tina glanced over her shoulder before sipping her drink and whispering, almost inaudibly "Artie when I was with Mike." This confession attracted a few stares, until Mercedes came to her rescue "Hey, guys, they've been together a while, it was probably way back in the summer, right Tee?" Tina nodded as Artie drank a guilty sip, and the game moved on to Finn. No one had noticed Brittany take a quick drink with tears threatening to flood her eyes.

The game ended soon after, as everyone was getting ready to watch the ball drop. With only one bottle of champagne to go around, everyone only got a little in the bottom of their glass. Rachel brought out some ridiculous hats, glasses, and noisemakers with '2011' plastered everywhere. The seconds ticked by as everyone counted down the seconds until it was 2011. Then the magic moment came and they all screamed and downed the champagne. Everyone was secretly glad because to them, champagne still tasted like shit. Then Sam grabbed Quinn and gave her the traditional New Year's kiss. Brittany quickly kissed Artie, and Mike gave Tina a quick 'Asian kiss.' Santana and Puck shared a quick smooch, and Mercedes got a turn with him as well, just for old times sake. Finn and Rachel, feeling a bit daring, and more than a bit drunk, gave each other a sloppy, less than chaste kiss. Kurt felt a little left out, but he was saving his New Years kiss for someone special.

After about an hour of laughing, and coffee for the boys, the party wrapped up. Artie's parents picked him up, and the other boys carefully drove home. The girls hid all evidence of alcohol and retreated up to Rachel's room. Rachel and Tina shared the bed, while Mercedes and Quinn settled on the floor on one side of the bed. Brittany grabbed two pillows and a blanket she went to the other side, and laid the pillows down next to each other, almost touching. Santana slightly stumbled in, stepping over Quinn and Mercedes, who were seconds from sleep.

"Why is there only one blanket, Britt?" she whispered, her words surprisingly un-slured. She always had a knack for sobering up easily. "I couldn't find any more" Brittany responded, still slightly fazed from her cup of beer. Santana smiled in the dark, had Brittany seen it, she would have been suspicious. But she didn't. "Well I guess we're not unused to sharing blankets" Santana admitted. They settled onto the floor, the most uncomfortable 3 inches ever existed between them. Both lay awake, wanting some excuse to cuddle up to the other. Santana toyed with the idea of complaining about being cold, but then a phone illuminated and vibrated on the nightstand.

Some of the sleeping bodies groaned, so Brittany reached up to grab the phone, not giving much thought to whos phone it might be. There were a few unread messages She pressed 'View Now' and read it, not considering the fact it might not be meant for her eyes.

**From: Artie **

**Sorry its so late, but I know you might still be awake with the girls. At first I really surprised when you said you had feelings for me while you were with Mike, then I realized maybe it isn't so weird. The more I thought about it , the more I realized it was kind of obvious. But here's the thing, I STILL have feelings for you. I'm not saying you should break up with Mike, or that I'll break up with Brittany. But I'm dying to know if you still have feelings for me too. I just want to know. And I think I sort of deserve to know. **

Brittany re-read the texts many times, while Santana watched her face, trying to decode what the blonde was seeing. Brittany's (poor )thinking skills kicked in and she handed the phone to a half-awake Tina. "It's from Artie, for you" she announced. "He wants to know if you still have feelings for him. Every girl in the room bolted up, Tina being the fastest of all. She grabbed the phone then read the texts over and over again, her heart pounding. "Um, Brit…why did you read this? And doesn't it like upset you?" "Not really, I already knew. I know he likes me, but he loves you." "Love?" Quinn mumbled.

"Well do you?" Rachel asked, feeling for the first time what it feels like to participate in late night girl-talk. Tina shook her head slowly and whispered "I…don't know" "I think you do. Its ok, we can share him." Brittany said, her brutal honesty showing. Tina felt a throbbing headache coming on, her first hangover promising to be a bad one. "This is too much…" she laid back down, and everyone else did too. Girl talk-over.

Within a few minutes, Brittany was half-asleep, and she snuggled up to Santana, resting her head on the crook of the darker girls neck, and rested a hand lightly on her stomach. Santana's stomach burned under her hand, and the burning began to travel lower. She felt Brittany place a light kiss on her neck…or did she? Her head throbbed and tears pooled in her eyes. She contemplated telling the school about the whole Tina/Artie thing, but drifted into unconsciousness before making a decision.

She didn't have to. Someone else had already made a decision to let the whole school know. In time.


	3. Listen To Your Heart and Speak Your Mind

**Lately I've been neglecting Glee for Pretty Little Liars, but I just received 3 reviews last night for this story, I guess it was posted on a forum so I have gotten the kick to continue with this one! I'm not exactly sure where this will go, I started working before but ended up hating and deleting it….hopefully it will turn out well! Thanks to the anon who posted this on the forum! (In all honesty, not 100% sure what that means….)**

**Noah Puckerman: **I am proud to say I love glee club. The drama that will go down at practice tomorrow might just make history.

Comments:

**Finn Hudson: **What?

**Mike Chang: **Dude what happened?

**Noah Puckerman: **I crashed at Wheels house last night. He sent a little drunken text to a certain someone. Trust me, it will be legendary.

**Jackson Moore: **Is that the one who's with the ditz?

**Noah Puckerman: **Yep. But it wasn't to her. Also I don't know if he was really that drunk ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Noah! This is a social networking site! Is it really necessary to share the private details of Artie and Tina's quasi-love life?

**Finn Hudson: **Tina? He drunk texted Tina?

**Mercedes Jones: **Nice going Puck and Rachel. Maybe you two should date, there'd be a lot less secrets in the world.

**Mike Chang: **Woah, wait a second, what did Artie text Tina?

**Brittany Pierce: **I don't remember, but it was really sweet!

**Noah Puckerman: **I'll text you guys the basic idea of what he said. Only a little less girly

**Quinn Fabray: **This is just so messed up.

**Artie Abrams **and **Tina Cohen-Chang** like this comment.

Santana's fingers drummed on her keyboard for a while, but couldn't find anything to say. She was one of the few teenagers who found it discusting that people post personal things on facebook, but she loved the drama it caused. Usually. Right now she was just tired of it. It was making her crabby. And when Santana's crabby, there's only one thing she wants.

"Hey, Britt, can I come over?" Santana asked in her most seductive phone voice. She heard the gulp coming from the other end and smirked.

"Um, sure, like now?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in 3 minutes."

Santana brushed her teeth and packed her Cheerios uniform. She ran out the door, barely acknowledging her parents. She jumped in her car and sped the few short blocks to Brittany's house. It was a path she could drive in her sleep. She opened the door to find Brittany's sister sster Amy sitting on the stairs, looking quite pleased with herself. "I swear that bitch is psychic" Santana thought to herself.

"Hmm, did Artie and Brittany break up?" the 13 year old asked in an innocent sounding tone. Santana knew Amy was anything but innocent in this matter.

"Nope. I can still be here" Santana retorted.

"Didn't say you can't. Anyway, I just got the little ones in bed, so try not to, I don't know, scream your head off again? I don't know how many times I can come up with an excuse for that." Amy was the mother of the house while her parents were at work or parties (which was most of the time.) She often had to make excuses for the inappropriate things they were exposed to around Brittany and Santana. Of course, she also made sure to explain that sometimes girls love girls and boys love boys and its ok.

"You….are disgusting" Santana felt that was an understatement, but she wasn't in the mood to spend another second without some kind of physical contact with Brittany.

"Have fuuun!" Amy sang as Santana ran a little too quickly up the stairs.

Santana slowed down as she walked into Brittany's room, closing the door behind her. Brittany had been sitting at her desk, likely not doing homework, when Santana came in. She stood up and smiled at Santana, who was looking beautiful in her brown jacket and black pants. It made her look even more spicy in Brittany's mind.

Brittany was wearing a tight fitting blue shirt the color of her eyes, and a white skirt just above the knee with black leggings. She still played dress up, sometimes without the company of her 8 year old sister. Santana was breathless for a second, she _really _looked pretty.

Santana unzipped her jacket to reveal her lacy black tank-top and laid down seductively on the bed. Not obviously seductively, but enough to get the message to Brittany. Brittany, who had turned her back for a second, felt her knees lock and her heart drop at the sight of her. It showed all over her face. She felt her body screaming at her to do everything dirty thing in the book to Santana right then. She felt her heart screaming at her to lay with Santana and hold her a whisper every sweet thing in the world to her. She felt her brain screaming at her that she would only get hurt, and it would be cheating.

She stared at Santana, unable to take her eyes for her perfect body and flawless face. She finally tore her eyes to stare at the floor. She knew she had been staring, and she knew what Santana wanted. "B, get on the bed." Santana said quietly and _**so **_seductively. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed. Her body's commands were winning. But her heart and brain were still fighting. Santana lifted her body to meet her face with Brittany's. She placed a tender kiss on her lips. Brittany forgot anything related to Artie. It wasn't hard. She loved Santana. She knew that.

They kissed more, Santana gently pressed Brittany down, Brittany flipped Santana under her. It was all quite gentle, like their first time had been. Santana started grinding her hips harder, and lowered her hand to the bottom of Brittany's skirt. Suddenly Brittany lifted her head up. Santana hoped she would say something dirty, she was always so good at turning her on through words. She'd even throw in some spotty Dutch at times, which was incredibly hot. But then she said something else.

"I shouldn't do this. This is cheating. I don't want to cheat." Santana panicked, but she knew she still had a chance.

"It's only cheating if someone feels something" she said, pulling Brittany back down.

"Then its cheating" Brittany said, getting up off Santana and walking out of the room. She had made it clear to her dozens of times that she did feel something. Santana had always ignored it. That night was no different, and Brittany slept on the couch. The next morning they went to school, pretending that nothing had happened. As usual.

They walked into school, and straight to glee club. "Isn't it weird how this day of all days we have glee club first thing in the morning." Santana asked, the first thing she had said all day. "Yeah" Brittany replied. She didn't feel like talking, especially to Santana.

They walked into the choir room and took seats on separate levels, as they always did after a bad night. Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, and Rachel were already seated, all pretending to be fascinated by something on the wall or their hands. Artie wheeled into the room slowly and quietly took his usual place, next to Brittany. Puck and Sam came in and sat silently. Then Mike Chang walked in. Mike was a nice guy, but the anger behind his eyes was obvious. He took one long look at Artie, then walked to his seat. Of course Tina, the unwilling star of the drama show.

Tina walked in nervously. The whole room suddenly had their eyes glued to her. She knew everyone knew. She knew she had to give Artie an answer. Like now. She opened her mouth, and it was as if her fake stutter had reappeared.

"I-I'm with Mike-"

"Tina, you don't have to do this in front of everyone, I should have never even sent that text."

"I do have to do this is front of everyone. I'm with Mike, and I love him, but-"

"Hey kids, how was everyone's New Year? Excitied to be-"

"I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH ARTIE!"

"I knew it"

"What the hell Tina? Did you want to maybe tell me that?"

"Girl, did you seriously just…wow"

"Yayyyy!"

"Brittany, why are you happy about that?"

"Hey, hey, settle down guys"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Santana said finally. "Now, Wheels, what do you have to say to that?"

**A/N: Ooh cliff hanger, again! Not sure I'm thrilled with this chapter, but I have big plans for next chapter! More Brittana for sure! Please review! **

**Also, if anyone can figure out who was saying each un-named quote at the end, they get a super special surprise….of some sort.**


	4. You've Been Bad!

**Wow this chapter was hard to write! Not sure I'm thrilled with it but I am proud of some parts! It took a little longer to post than I wanted, mainly because I was busy building a shrine to worship Brad Falchuck…if you don't know why, you better find out ;). **

**Ok so last chapter I had a little contest (sort of?) and I pick Orange Bulldog as the winner, her (his?) answers were almost exactly what I had in mind. Orange Bulldog, I'm sorry I don't have a prize yet…maybe you could suggest a song and I'll work it into the fic? **

**I feel bad if I don't keep my promises! Anyway, here goes the story!**

**P.S. Its on. It was ****always**** on.**

**Sam Evans: **All boys boarding schools are incredibly less dramatic than public school. I'm seriously starting to miss those days.

**Timmy Kramer likes this. **

Comments:

**Timmy Kramer: **Dude, come back!

**Sam Evans: **Ugh, maybe I will

**Quinn Fabray: **Haven't you got at least one reason to stay? ;)

**Sam Evans: **No…?

**Quinn Fabray: **SAM!

**Sam Evans: **Jk, you know I love you Quinn

**Jason Tuergski: **Haha, what happened? I bet public school drama is intense.

**Sam Evans: **It is. Its all so crazy, I cant explain it.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Santana said finally. "Now, Wheels, what do you have to say to that?"

"I- um- I" Artie stumbled, trying to collect his emotions. "I don't know"

"Artie…you're really sweet but I think we have to break up. I'm sorry I had to do that in front of everyone. I hope we can still be friends."

Artie felt even more trapped than before. He had never been in any kind of love with Brittany, but he did like her. He wished Tina hadn't said she still had feelings for him. Sure, that's all he wanted but it complicated everything. He felt tears forming in his eyes. At that moment he just wanted to be alone. One tear slipped down his cheek and he did his best to wipe it away without anyone noticing. Too late. Santana was in no mood for mercy.

"Aww little boy in the wheelchair gonna cry? Just lost the hottest girlfriend he'll ever had?" Artie felt anger pulsing through his veins. He had never said anything, but he remembered that phone call at sectionals the previous year. He saw Brittany and Santana look at each other with bedroom eyes, and with loving eyes, when they thought no one was watching. He had turned a blind eye to it while they were dating. But yes. He knew.

"Well you can have her now! We all know that ALL YOU WANT! ALL YOU'VE EVER WANTED! You're just too scarred! You thought I was standing in your way for theses past few months, but I wasn't. you could have had her anytime, I know, and everyone else knows it!"

Santana couldn't speak. She had never hated someone so much. Her hand flew up and whipped against Artie's cheek, with a smack that could be heard all over Ohio. Tears stung her eyes, but she fought with every fiber of her being to keep them in. She knew she had to speak, but it wasn't easy. Finally, with as much confidence as she could muster, she said in her strongest voice "Where the fuck you get that from? I'm not gay."

"Like hell you aren't" Artie sneered.

"Santana, no physical violence! And you both are going to have to go to the principals office. As for the rest of us, I think we all need to take a breather, so we're just going to sing some easy listening songs today."

Santana and Artie collected their things, then left the choir room. Santana of course was many paces ahead of Artie, but once he was out the door and down the hall a bit, he called to her. "Santana. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that." Santana stopped in her tracks. Without turning around she said "Got that damn right." "But its true, isn't it? You want her?"

Santana walked away silently. She knew he knew. There was no way she could make him believe otherwise. But she loved the power of not having to tell him anything. They eventually reached the office, and Artie tactfully kept out the specific reasons Santana had slapped him. They both got detention, Artie for 2 days, Santana for a week. They left, feeling much more comfortable than when they walked in.

Later that night, Santana sat cross-legged on her bed. She had driven straight home after she was done in the principals office, she had no interest in seeing anyone from glee. Or anyone else for that matter. Word spreads fast in high school. She didn't turn on her phone or go on facebook, too afraid someone had tried to contact her electronically. She pictured going to school, and receiving her first slushy facial, accompanied by a word such as "dyke" or "fag."

Then she hears a noise she hadn't heard for years. It took her a bit to realize what it was. It was the sound of her home phone. No one ever called anymore, except occasionally her abuela on holidays. Confused, she went down to her kitchen and answered it. It felt strange to answer a phone without knowing who was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"San?" Santana felt her heart drop, her knees weaken, and her head spin. What? That tends to happen when she hears the sound of Brittany's voice.

"Hey, Britt" she said tentatively, scared of what Brittany might say or ask. Even more scared of how she'd respond.

"Can I come over? We don't have to talk about anything…"

"Umm…ya. You can come" Santana felt weird saying this, considering Brittany had never really asked to come to her house. Usually they just went to the others house without thinking twice. Santana wasn't sure she really wanted to see Brittany, but there was no way she could ever turn her down.

Brittany arrived a few minutes later, and the girls immediately began the fast-walking to the bedroom. It was a second nature to them. Their families had picked up on it long before, though thankfully Santana's parents were gone that night. They reached the room, and Santana closed the doors, just in case.

"Mike and Tina broke up" Brittany said quietly. "I bet" Santana replied. Then she felt her best friend senses kick in, and she asked a question any normal best friend would ask. Only in this situation, the question was loaded "Are you sad about breaking up with Artie?"

Brittany didn't take a second to reply. "Not really. He was nice, but I'm in love with someone else." Santana recognized the state Brittany was in. It happened a lot after they had been separated from each other at school. Her filter was pretty much off. She was going to say whatever was on her mind. Santana knew where the conversation would go if that happened. She immediately placed her lips on Brittany's, both shutting her up and satisfying urges that had been with her since…since the last time they had kissed. Santana loved Brittany's soft lips, the smell of vanilla and lemons, and the soft hands caressing her back. Santana ran her tongue over Brittany's bottom lip, and the kiss deepened. They lowered themselves onto the bed, heatedly heading to the place they hadn't been for months.

A few amazing hours later, Santana stared at the sleeping while Brittany slept beside her. Both were naked and covered in sweat. Santana's breath was still heavy and uneven from the thrill. She turned on her side to face Brittany before pulling the sleeping girl into her arms and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I know" came the reply.

Santana felt her heart stop.


	5. If It's Not Alright

**A/N: If there are any stores open anywhere near your house, you're a lot luckier than I am right now! So I have at least one day off from school so I opened my computer to write my book report. Hasn't happened yet, but here's the next chapter! It's really angsty. I'm sorry. Refer to Quinn's advice below.**

**Disclaimer: I own a glee t-shirt. Nothing else. **

**And thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it means SO much to me!**

**Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, and Brittany Pierce **are now single.

Comments:

**Quinn Fabray: **"Everything will be alright in the end. If its not, then it's not the end

**Noah Puckerman: **Good quote, Quinn.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I hope so.

**Rachel Berry: **In the words of Leona Lewis "It'll all get better in time"

**Sam Evans: **You still seem like it hasn't gotten better for you Rachel.

**Rachel Berry: **This isn't about me Sam!

**Sam Evans: **WOW! Rachel Berry just admitted it isn't all about her! I think the apocalypse is coming!

**Finn Hudson: **Shut up Sam.

"I know"

Santana's heart dropped. There was no way that just happened. Brittany was talking in her sleep, or maybe Santana just imagined it. It was a dream! She tried to wake up, but deep down she knew that Brittany had heard and responded. There was no way she could try to pass it off by adding "in a friend way." She tensed. She didn't know how to respond. She heard a voice, her own, say words her mind had never approved. They just slipped. Every word was wrong. But they came out.

"Can we just pretend I didn't say that?"

Brittany rolled away from Santana and got off the bed. She began dressing quickly, not even trying to hold back tears.

"Britt" Santana said, trembling

"Shut up!" Brittany barked "Shut up and let me answer your question. No, I can't pretend I didn't. When I heard you say those words, those three little words-that's all I ever wanted. That's the _only _thing I ever wanted from you, or anyone in the world. And you fucking knew it. You knew it, but you could never say it to me. I told myself it was because it wasn't true. I told myself I wasn't good enough for you. That you don't like girls, and that sleeping with your best friend is normal. But I always knew the reason was because you were too scarred. Then you said it, and I thought "My God, its true! She loves me and she's not afraid to admit it! That was the happiest moment of my life. Then you ruined it, you took it back and made it horrible. And don't give me excuses, San. I don't need to hear about your status, or homophobia, or ruining our friendship. Status is status, and there will always be ignorance, but you ruined our friendship already."

Santana had never heard Brittany say so much at once. She felt like a thousand needles were being stuck into her, and she felt her heart turn to lead. Somewhere during the speech, she started crying, too. It hurt even more because it was true, it was so true it was scary. If there was falsehood to it, Santana could have handled it better. But the truth made her feel so vulnerable. She watched Brittany storm out of her room, heard her feet pounding down the stairs, and heard her front door open and slam shut. Finally she heard Brittany's car door shut.

Santana felt sick. She was afraid she'd throw up, or have a panic attack, or even a heart attack. After laying awake in her bed for what seemed like years, she went to her kitchen and poured herself a large glass of cold water. She put the glass to her lips, but found it was hard to drink while sobbing. She sat at her breakfast bar, while she cried loudly, thankful more than ever that her parents weren't home.

Santana woke up to find herself sitting at her breakfast bar with her head on the table. There was a puddle of water and she could feel tears dried on her face. It was still dark, the clock read 4:26. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but she remembered Brittany had left around 1. Brittany. Santana remembered every word she had said. She wanted to cry more, but she was too tired to cry. She went to the freezer and pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice Cream. She grabbed chocolate chips and chocolate syrup as well. She went back to her chair, and after dumping in the chips and syrup, she realized she forgot to get a spoon. She decided not to let that stop her.

1 hour, 1 soiled T-shirt, and 2,000 calories later, Santana trudged back to her room. She plopped on her bed and tried to sleep. She knew she needed to fix it. She had no idea how. It didn't seem possible. Just before she drifted off into a food-induced slumber, an idea came to her. But when she woke to the sound of her alarm 2 hours later, it had vanished.


	6. Fresh Air

**Super Bowl. Today.. Wow, time flies! I think I'm going to change the description of this story…possibly the title! Sorry last chapter was so short and crappy, hopefully this will make up for it! Love you all, please review! Sorry for typos, i was rushed :(**

**

* * *

**

**Blaine Anderson: **"The key to change... is to let go of fear." -Roseanne Cash (BCQOTD)

**15 people **like this

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel: **Aww, I love Blaine's Courage Quote Of The Day!

**Blaine Anderson: **You inspired me to do it!

**Kurt Hummel: **Well mister, you just made my day

**David Christenson: **Welcome to today's episode of 'Will they, won't they?

**Kurt Hummel: **Not needed David.

**Wes Meyer: **Oh but it is

* * *

Santana sat on the edge of her bed in her Cheerios uniform. She felt like she had the worst hangover ever, even though it was an ice cream hangover. It had taken her 20 min to work up the courage to pull herself out of bed and put on clean uniform. She still hadn't put her hair up or done her make-up. Her eyes were red and swollen, so was her face, and her hair was a mess. She considered going into school without make-up, but quickly rejected the idea. She realized that no matter how hard she tried, there was no way she could bring herself to go to school that morning. She laid back down, choking on her own tears.

Meanwhile at the Pierce's, Brittany was out of it. Just out of it. She was even more removed than usual, not even responding when spoken to. Her sister helped her get dressed and even put her hair back for her. She had spent the night sad and angry, but now she felt numb. She even managed to forget to add cereal to her milk until after she had been spooning it into her mouth for 10 minutes. Her parent realized this, and decided it would be better if she stayed home. They still shuddered at the memory of their daughter getting lost in the sewers because she had been trusted to go to the park while Santana recovered from her boob job. Big mistake.

Yes, Brittany's parents knew that Brittany had gone to Santana's the night before, and come back later in tears. They were pretty sure they knew why, too. They had never asked, but they could make educated guesses about what went on behind closed doors. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce certainly weren't the best parents, but they were open and accepting, anytime their daughter and her "best friend" wanted to come out of the closet was fine by them.

Around noon, Santana started to feel a serious case a cabin fever coming on. She decided to take a walk, to ease her mind, if only for a bit. She took off her Cheerios uniform and replaced it with a long sleeve purple top, a warm jacket, and black skinny jeans. She didn't bother doing her make-up, as no one was going to see her that closely. She stepped outside into the bitter Ohio winter, thankful for her warm new boots. She was the only person around outside, everyone else was at work, or school, or they were sane enough to stay indoors when it was freezing. Not Santana.

She walked slowly, looking at the tiny details of each house. One house had pretty blue curtains she had never noticed before. Another house had beautiful icicle formations hanging off the gutters. Before she knew it she had reached Quinn's house. It was slightly bigger than her own, also very nice, house. It had a large front yard with a slope that would be perfect for sledding. She remembered Quinn's big sledding party back in third grade. She and Brittany had gone down the hill twice, together both times. Then they had snuck behind the house to play Eskimo wives. They pretended live in an igloo and ride dog sleds together. When they got back inside, there was only one cup of hot chocolate left. They agreed to share it, but Santana only took tiny sips. Hot chocolate was her favorite thing in the world, but she wanted Brittany to have most of it.

Shaken by the memory, Santana quickly walked past Quinn's house. At the time, she hadn't understood why she loved the feeling of Brittany's leg's wrapped around her on the sled, or why her stomach fluttered when she drank from the same cup as her. "Did I really love her, even back then?" Santana wondered aloud. She was surprised, but talking to oneself is a sign of insanity. And she was well on her way to the nuthouse at this point.

Santana walked further, away from houses and on to the central part of Lima where the businesses were located. It was hardly fair to call it "down town." She passed a music store, a café, and a baby clothing store. Then she reached the Lima Public Library. Before she could stop it, a memory, clear as day, flooded into her head.

_Santana walked through the Teen section of the library, looking for a book to do her second semester book report on. Brittany had gotten caught up in reading the picture books, which Santana thought was pretty cute. Brittany's lips were pretty cute, too. "No!" Santana thought to herself. "I'm not lesbian. It was just a few kisses. Just for fun" Santana pulled a random book off the shelf. It was titled __Annie On My Mind __on the cover were two girls, they're hand clasped together and heads resting against each other. Santana turned the book over and read the description. She read it again and again. "Are you and Annie doing anything outside of the usual experimenting?" Santana wondered what the "usual experimenting" was. She wondered why Liza had said that the answer "No" had been a lie. What was outside the usual experimenting? Surely not kissing. Surely not the crazy butterflies and protective feelings she always got around Brittany. Santana put the book back, and continued her search. _

Sex is not dating. But it sure as hell isn't normal experimenting. Santana knew that. She also knew she was most definitely in love. Did that make her gay? She walked slowly, contemplating. Had she ever liked a boy? There was Puck, but perhaps it was more in a brother way. Had she been attracted to him? Had she liked the sex? She wasn't sure if she had been attracted to him, or just found him attractive. What was the difference? She wondered. And the sex, well yes, the sex was good. But it had never felt…right. Not like it had with Brittany. So was she gay? Bi? Heteroflexible?

She wasn't sure. Although she decided it was safe to cross anything with "hetero" in it off the list. Then Santana reached the place her subconscious had been taking her. The park where she met Brittany. Of course. She had consciously known, deep down, that's where she had been going since she had decided to take a walk. She walked over to the swings and sat down, letting herself swing a little, as her heart beat a mile a minute.

She thought back to that day at the park. She was 4 years old, wearing a bright white dress with her hair up in pig-tails. She was swinging alone, unhappy that no one was there to swing with her. Her mother, sitting on a bench reading, was too tired to push her. She looked up to see a pregnant woman with holding hand with a girl about her age. Her hair was peroxide blonde, and her hair was down and curly. She ran up to Santana and said "Want me to push you" Santana had accused her of being to little to push her. But strong little Brittany had pushed her until she was flying high and pumping. Then Brittany got on the swing next to her and said "You look like a pretty bride in your white dress!" "Who should I marry?" Santana had asked. "Me!" Brittany squealed. They had played together all day, and their mothers exchanged phone numbers to set up another play date. Brittany had even suggested naming her little sister Santana.

Santana felt warm tears running down her cheeks. Maybe , even then, she had loved Brittany. Maybe her heart had fluttered from the first time she had touched her back, maybe she had wanted to marry her, maybe she even would have given her life, right there and then, for that special little girl. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her back. She heard a voice. It was angry, and sad, but there was still a trace of love in it. It sounded like home.

"Want me to push you?"


	7. Do You Remember?

**Really? I mean really, the Kurt/Blaine storyline was amazing, but about everything else in those last two episodes is enough to make me cry. The ratio of Brittana to Bartie is just disgusting! They have to at least hint at it soon! Episode 15 is coming…and if it disappoints, I will die. Literally. I actually had a dream episode 15 was titled "Haha, Just Kidding, Bitches!-Brad." More like a nightmare.**

**Anyway, my ADD had been acting up lately, so I'm sorry for any inevitable typos. Also sorry about no facebook, lots next chapter, i PROMISE!**

**Please review! I'll love you forever!**

"Want me to push you?"

Santana froze. She wondered if the blonde meant push like push her on the ground or off a cliff or something. She shook that thought from her head. Brittany wouldn't hurt a fly. Even if it had just shattered her heart. She looked up at Brittany and nodded slowly. Both their eyes were tear-filled. The split second of eye-contact they had held sent electric shocks through both of them. Santana turned away, no longer able to keep her eyes on Brittany.

Brittany put her hands softly on Santana's back and pushed. She continued for a few moments then sat on the swing next to her. She pushed herself off the ground and swung back and forth in silence. She was only wearing a light jacket, t-shirt, and pants, and despite the cold Ohio weather.

"Do you remember that day?" Brittany asked

"Of course"

"That white dress…"

"I still have it. In a little box in my basement."

"I still have that little slip of paper your mom wrote your house number on. That's how I found your house number."

Santana felt new tears forming in her eyes. Over 10 years had passed, and Brittany, who loses everything, managed to find a tiny piece of paper ripped from a magazine. It was what caused her to reach her the previous night, what caused them to end up in that park, so many years later.

"My hands are really cold." Brittany commented. Her ungloved hands were completely purple. Santana put her hands around Brittany's. Immediately her heart was racing and her hands were practically burning within seconds. Santana noticed, and she felt the same way. She needed a subject change, and quickly.

"I remember we almost got away with naming your little sister Santana Angel Pierce."

"I still think it's impressive we got your mom to name her Amy Santana Pierce. It's fitting I guess. She's just like me. Stubborn as hell, sly, manipulative. But scarred on the inside."

"Are you still scarred." Brittany said , in such a monotone voice it didn't sound like a question. .

Santana swallowed and nodded slowly. She couldn't even say no out loud. But Brittany had seen her nod.

"Ok." Brittany got up and walked away.

"But I do love you. You know that, right?"

Brittany stopped and turned around slowly, shocked at what Santana had just said. They locked eyes, both were wet and swollen with tears. Santana showed no trace of regret for what she had just said. She had intended for Brittany to hear it. She wanted a response.

"Ya. I know. I love you too."

"It'll be ok one day." Santana said, barely audible. Brittany nodded and continued walking home.

Santana stayed on her swing for hours, sometimes crying, sometimes laughing. She wasn't sure what to make of the conversation she had with Brittany. Was it closure? Did it make things better or worse? When was it going to be ok, and what the hell were they going to do at school the next day? The unanswered questions floated in her head, giving her a headache, and making her lose track of all time. Her fingers, toes, and ears were numb, but all she could think about was the blonde-haired, blue eyed girl.

Santana walked into school the next day, looking as brave and proud as she ever had. But she was scarred to death. What if she saw Brittany and collapsed or burst out in tears? What if she saw her, and suddenly Brittany felt nothing for her anymore? Either way, she felt she could never live it down.

Then she saw her, blue eyes with no trace of tears in them, blonde hair showing no signs of a hard nights sleep. Santana knew she looked equally rested, but just the sight of it broke her heart a little. Brittany was talking idly to Mercedes and Tina, from the looks on their faces it was about meaningless drama.

Ugh, drama. Santana was honestly sick of it for once. She realized people should be able to express their feelings for someone without it being a big mess. If Rachel wanted to wallow about Finn, she should wallow about Finn. If Tina and Artie wanted to give each other meaningful looks in the hallway, they should be able to, without being concerned about what people will say about them getting over their previous partners. And if Karfosky wanted to hold hands with Kurt and skip off into the proverbial sunset (Oh ya, like hell she didn't know), then he should be able to without being called a fag. Just like she and Brittany should be able to without being called dykes. But that's not the way the word works. Especially not high school.

Santana walked up to the group and did her best to join the conversation. Tina and Mercedes were obviously a little afraid of her, but Brittany acted as though nothing had changed. Inside, she was dying. Dying to grab Santana, throw her against the lockers and just _**do her **_in front of the whole damn school. She was dying to curl up with her on a blanket under the stars. She was dying to tell _someone _how much she loved her. But there was no one to tell.

Mercedes and Tina weren't dumb. It had been a long time before the fateful phone call that she and Tina had had a short conversation regarding a potential "more than friends" thing between the two cheerleaders. They hadn't discussed it for well over a year, but they had both always wondered in the back of their minds.

After the group split, Mercedes whispered to Tina "Did you get that same weird feeling I did? I don't know what it is, but there's definitely something going on with those two." "Agreed" Tina said, although she was a bit distracted by a certain blue-eyed boy in a wheel chair.

Brittany and Santana walked side by side, both staring straight ahead. "Sooooo…how are you?" Santana said in the happiest voice she could manage. "Good! I'm good. Yeah, I'm doing pretty good." Brittany replied in an equally cheery, phony voice. They reached their first class, and for once in their lives didn't spend the whole class talking or rubbing each other's thighs.

The rest of the day continued similarly, both girls pretending to be just two regular friends. A few of the more observant and intuitive people noticed something was off, namely Quinn, but for the most part, they put on a good act.

By the end of the day, both of them were worn out from pretending and holding back their feelings. Santana felt it as a pain in her stomach and in her heart, Brittany felt it as tears welling up behind her eyes, and a pounding headache. As usual, Brittany rode home in Santana's car, but the silence was unusual. They reached Brittany's house, and just before getting out, Brittany blurted out what she could no longer bear to keep in

"I don't want to pretend so much tomorrow"

"I don't either" Santana admitted.

"What should we do then?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll see tomorrow, Britt."

The two suddenly found themselves lip-locked. They didn't know who had made the first move, but they were both immediately in ecstasy from the kiss. They broke apart for some much needed air, and Brittany seductively whispered "Wanna come upstairs? I've been craving you all day…" Her hands started to trace patterns on Santana's thigh.

"No," Santana replied "as good as that sounds, I want to take you on a real date first. Friday night, 7 o'clock?"

Brittany couldn't have been more shocked if the sky had opened and it started raining ice cream. She smiled and nodded, tears of joy suddenly forming in her eyes, and that was a sensation that she had missed badly. She ran inside, too happy words, as she went to her closet to pick out an outfit. For her first date with Santana.

Meanwhile, Santana sat in her car, in even more shock than Brittany. Had she really just asked her out? On a date? "Am I fucking crazy?" Santana would have gladly settled for sex with Brittany right then, but instead she had invited her on a date. She feared it was a mistake. She feared she'd be too much of a coward to even show up. But it was too late now. Knowing Brittany, she had an outfit and 3 kids names already picked out. It was happening. They had a date.


	8. I Have To Tell You Something

**A/N: Loved all my reviews last chapter guys! This chapter is a bit of a filler, I'm sorry, but there are big events for both girls! **

**This chapter metions Brittany's family, which is the same family from my older fic Friendship is Love. ****(Wow I should have thought of a better name for that fic)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I really hope you review!**

**Brittany Pierce: **I'm so super super super super super super super happy right now! :) :) :)

4 people like this.

Comments:

**Noah Puckerman: **They say that breaking up is hard to do…Not for some people I guess

**Quinn Fabray: **Mr. Schue has got to stop making us sing songs older than him. But what's the good news, Britt?

**Brittany Pierce: **Hehe

**Quinn Fabray: **What is it?

**Brittany Pierce: **It's a secret, I think

**Quinn Fabray: **You think?

**Amy Pierce: **She's been squealing like a piglet for the last 3 hours, whatever it is must be exciting

**Santana Lopez: **I bet you never made her squeal like a piglet Artie.

**Santana Lopez: **Sorry I had to

**Quinn Fabray: **Wow Santana.

* * *

Santana was in bed, wide awake, despite the fact she was exhausted. The clock turned from 11:59 to 12. "Today is the day." She thought. For what? To come out of the closet as a flaming lesbian? Make out with Brittany in the hallway, where anyone could see them? Start a long career of living with people gay-bashing her and Brittany? Brittany, her…girlfriend? It was way too much to think about. She knew she needed to talk to someone.

She hesitantly scrolled through her phone, and called Kurt. His pone was off. Of course. She heard the sound of her parents snoring in the next room. She could go out for a drive, but she didn't want to. Finally, she called the only person who was so crazy, she might actually have some good advice. She only had her number because of glee club, and had never actually used it. Until now.

"Santana?" she asked after the fourth ring. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, Berry, I'm not stupid." she retorted, her harshness toned down from its usual level.

"Why did you call me?"

'Not as much as a talker when she's tired, noted' Santana thought

"Hello? Why. Did. You. Call. Me?"

Still annoying though. "Because I needed to" she snapped.

"And why did you need to?"

"Because…I'm sorry for breaking you and Finn up"

"Its ok, Santana. You're pretty, and you have a right to have any guy you want. I was lucky to have a guy like him for any period of time" her voice was sad, but it sounded very truthful.

"No, its not ok. Rachel, being pretty doesn't make everything easier. Ya, I could pretty much have any guy I want. But it doesn't matter 'cause I don't want every guy. I didn't want Finn, I never wanted Finn. You wanted him and he wanted you, too. And Puck is just a man-whore, stay away from him."

Rachel was taken back at how much had just spilled out of the Latina's mouth. She had never heard Santana say anything kind to anyone other than Brittany. She had thought Santana wanted Finn, and also that she liked the attention from the guys, especially Puck. She didn't know where to start with her response.

"I thought you liked Puck" she finally said.

"No. Not like that. He was a good distraction" Santana said.

"From what"

"I'm gay, Rachel" Santana had never said those words to anyone, not even herself. It sounded right to her. She couldn't believe how right it sounded. Even the fact she had said it to Rachel seemed right.

"Wow. I guess I never realized it. You fooled me. Maybe I kind of did know though, I mean…Oh my God, you're in love with Brittany."

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone. Please."

Santana, suddenly overcome with fear, abruptly ended the phone call. She hugged her legs to her chest and set her head down on her knees. A few silent tears rolled down her cheeks, the shock that she had just come out to Rachel Berry finally settling in. She realized she had completely forgotten to ask for advice. It felt good to have it off her chest, but she was still clueless as to what tomorrow would bring.

Brittany jumped out of bed at 6:30 sharp, quickly pulling on one of the 3 outfits she had set out the previous night. She had even labeled each outfit with a post-it note. The outfit labeled "School Tomorrow" was a flowy white top with flowers, a light purple cardigan, a long necklace with a matching bracelet, and blue skinny jeans. The other two were labeled "Date" and "After Date." Well "After Date" wasn't much of an outfit.

She straightened her hair, applied some light make-up, ate breakfast in a hurry, and sat in the passenger seat of the car full of children. She sat next to her mother, in the next row was Josiah, who was almost 2, and Amy, who had just turned 14. Behind them sat Mary, who was 8, and Matthew, who was 4. Her family was quite varied in looks and personality, but they rarely fought, they were all loving people. "I have something to say" she announced suddenly, when they were a few minutes away from the preschool. "What is it, honey" her mom asked. "Me and Santana are in love."

"Santana and I" corrected Matthew, who was too young to understand the importance of what his sister had just said, but he sure was witty.

Amy laughed , she had known this was a fact since she was in the womb. Her middle name was proof of that.

Mary nodded, taking in the information, although she had the processing skills of her oldest sister.

Mrs. Pierce smiled and rubbed Brittany's hand and said "We know, baby. Thank you for telling us."

"Santi!" Josiah giggled.

The family arrived at the preschool, and Brittany helped her mother bring the little boys in. As they walked back to the car, Mrs. Pierce put an arm around her daughter. "I've known for a long time" she admitted. "I'm happy you finally told us, and I hope you and Santana work out ok. You two have been best friends for as long as I can remember, and I think you will be excellent girlfriends. And by the way sweetie, you look beautiful today. She placed a kiss on her oldest daughter's head before getting into the car and driving to the high school.

High School. The world of endless possibilities.


	9. Hold My Hand

**Its been awhile hasn't it? Sorry! Here's the next chapter, which was written on less than 4 hours of sleep. I hope it turned out well, although, I'm too tired to judge! But there are a few parts I'm not thrilled with. Umm…Sorry about the fact I suck at writing Rachel. Also, if "It's On" ****next episode**** they sure did a nice job hiding it in the promo! **

**Well I guess we'll all have to live on that body shot scene, and fan fiction!**

**Please Note: For every review you contribute to this story, I'll make a $10 donation in your name to the SBSB (Screw Bartie, Ship Brittana) fund. It is an important charity that desperately needs financial support. Please Review.**

**Most ridiculous plea for reviews ever. I know, I'm sorry. I just had to post it.**

**Rachel Berry: **Having someone confide in you can prove to be a major responsibility, as I have quite recently discovered. I hope that everyone is impressed with the way I have chosen to handle this responsibility. Now its time to go back to William McKinley High School!

Comments:

**Santana Lopez: **Facebook should have a 140 character limit like twitter, to prevent freaks like you from clogging up peoples news feeds.

**Rachel Berry: **Better watch what you say to me Santana. If you know what I mean.

**Noah Puckerman: **Ladies, ladies, I think you should stop the facebook fight, and resolve your differences at school. Make sure I'm there.

**Quinn Fabray: **Gross you pig.

Santana stood tentatively outside of her school. So many times she had been able to walk in to the building like she owned the place. Since she retired from the Cheerios, she had always felt a slight ping in her stomach, as though she no longer had the uniform to defend her, but today she felt hopeless. She had never felt so many butterflies, even before Nationals for the Cheerios.

It was still early, only a few students trickling in, so Santana assumed Brittany was not there yet. Santana usually waited for Brittany by their lockers before first period, whether or not they were in the same class for that day. Brittany was usually especially disoriented in the morning, and Santana did her best to ensure that her blonde friend was always where she was supposed to be. Suddenly the sound of a rolling backpack interrupted her thoughts.

"Shit!" she thought to herself. "Rachel fucking Berry."

Forgetting her fears, Santana walked quickly into the school, but she heard the familiar voice screeching behind her. "Santana! Santana come here I'd really like to speak with you about the pho-"

"What do you want Berry?" she snapped. Rachel, carrying a stack of papers in her hands, appeared almost completely unfazed. "I spoke to my dads this morning, about what you said." Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively. Maybe it wasn't too late to pass it off as a joke? "They know exactly what you're going through. So I, in the limited time provided, have prepared a song to sing for you during glee to inspire you, and have also printed out some music for songs I think you may like to sing to help get your feelings out. Now don't be intimidated by me singing right before you, especially when you have had so little time to practice, although so have I-"

Santana ripped the papers out of Rachel's hands, and walked quickly to her locker. She opened it and put her bag inside before looking over the papers. They were all ridiculous show tune songs about being yourself and shit. She looked through the stack to see if she had missed any decent songs, until she felt a soft hand slip into hers.

"Hey" Brittany said, her bright blue eyes shinning, her skin glowing, and her smile, lighting up the whole school. Santana felt a rush go through her body, of happiness and pleasure, but also of fear. Two girls, holding hands, it doesn't usually go unnoticed in Lima, Ohio. But then she remembered that they had held hands _dozens _of times before. Of course it had been a while since they had, but they were both hot enough that people assumed it was just a little pre-show for the guys. It was actually quite convenient. They had always held hands, to them, it was a sign of friendship, and now romance. But everyone else assumed it was just to be sexy, and they were ok with letting people think that.

They walked down the hallway, hand in hand, to their American History class. A few people looked at them, at their clasped hands, as the fact they were no longer Cheerios made it seem a little different than before, but no one paid them much attention.

After History, the day continued about the same. Holding hands on the way to class, just like a normal couple, only no one assumed they were a normal couple. At first Santana was thankful for that fact, but it soon started to bother her. She knew there was only as much suspicion as there had always been, at least when the two of them were single. So everything was just back to normal. But Santana didn't want the normal back. The normal had led to the really shitty. And besides, between her and her best friend, things _weren't _back to normal.

As the questions circled Santana's mind, she found it harder and harder to concentrate on her studies. Finally, lunch came, and Santana knew she'd have to talk to Brittany about what their upcoming date meant, what everything meant. It scarred the shit out of her. They walked to the cafeteria together, hand in hand, and bought their food. Santana looked around for an empty place where they could talk, but it was hopeless. Brittany began walking toward the glee kids table, but Santana steered them to the doors leading to the outdoor tables.

"Where are we going San?" Brittany asked.

"Outside. I want to talk in private."

They opened the doors to the cold Ohio winter. Nobody else was outside, 'Perfect' Santana thought.

She walked Brittany to a bench under a tree, which was conveniently out of sight of any wandering eyes. They sat on the bench with their food in their laps, hands still clasped.

"Is this dating?" Brittany asked suddenly.

Santana felt a lump quickly form in her throat.

"Well we are going on a date tomorrow, aren't we? So I guess that means we're dating."

Brittany's face lit up, hearing those words she had wanted to hear for so long. She and Santana were dating. She kissed Santana lovingly on the lips, and they smiled into the kiss together.

"Can everyone know?" Brittany whispered, her lips still against Santana's. Santana broke away and looked at her hands. "That's the big question, isn't it?" she replied, her voice showing her reluctance.

"Is that a no?" Brittany replied, a touch of heartache forming in her chest. She had felt that heartache for years, and had lived without it for only less than 24 hours. It hurt, but in the strangest way, it was comforting. Like her body was telling her she could never really expect everything she wanted out of Santana.

Santana looked into the sad, tear-filled eyes of her best friend. Her best friend and secret-girlfriend. It hurt her, having to hide it, as though she was ashamed of Brittany. She wasn't. She just wasn't quite ready to be _that _girl yet. The girl who gets slushied and called a dyke. She couldn't transition from HBIC to the flaming lesbian of the school in so little time. But she knew a complete 'no' wasn't the answer either.

"For now, babe. But tell you what…we can tell the glee club."

"Ok." Brittany nodded, putting a finger to her eye to catch a tear. "How should we?"

"The only way those losers know how" Santana replied with a smirk. "In song"

**So there it is…not thrilled but oh well. And yes, they will be singing. And so will Rachel. Love you and your reviews!**


	10. What Can Make Me Feel This Way?

**First time writing fan fiction in a coffee shop…I'm really getting into the element, the vanilla steamer (a term I learned only a few minutes ago) is really helping too. It was SUPER hard to find a song for them to sing, and even though I love the song I went with, its not perfect, because its an old and not exactly what they'd chose, also really cheesy, but it's a great song. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Santana Lopez:** Usually having one song stuck in your head sucks. But at times, the song is just perfect.

**Brittany Pierce **likes this.

Comments:

**Brittany Pierce: **I know what song you're talking about : ) its totally perfect, isn't it?

**Santana Lopez: **Yes! Perfect like…something else I know.

**Brittany Pierce: **I bet I know something even more perfect

**Amy Pierce: **Wanna try making your facebook flirting even more obvious?

**Carlos Lopez: **ya, make it more obvious. I DARE you.

**Santana Lopez: **I'm deleting those comments. You two disgust me.

**Amy Pierce: **I hope you're better at deleting comments than locking bedroom doors.

* * *

Santana stood apprehensively by the door of the choir room, her knees weak and her heart in her throat. It was really happening. Brittany was her _girlfriend _and was currently inside, asking to _sing a song _to the _glee club _about being _gay. _She didn't know which part of the sentence disturbed her the most. For a second she thought about running. Running straight out of that school, straight out of Lima, and Ohio, maybe all the way to Canada. She took a step towards the door, thinking that maybe, if she would just run-no. She had all that she wanted. It wasn't perfect, it couldn't be. She was still scarred of the names, the looks the judgments, but she knew she could handle it if she had Brittany. That's all that mattered.

Santana was snapped out of her little world by a head on her shoulder, and arms around her waist. "He said it would be great. I didn't tell him why we were singing, but he seemed really excited. I think he might have guessed." In reality, she may have slipped a few key words in there that may have clued him in, even more than he already was. Santana only heard half of this, as she was nervously checking the hall for any signs of other people, people who would judge and spread the news to all the other close-minded Lima-losers. But after she realized they were indeed alone, she leaned into the backwards hug and smiled as she felt a sweet kiss on her cheek.

At the sound of footsteps and talking, Santana immediately pulled herself away from Brittany, who was slightly hurt but understood why. Artie rounded the corner, with Tina pushing him from behind. They were laughing at something, obviously in their own little world. Santana could sense a bit of sadness in Tina's eyes, she still had feelings for Mike, no doubt. She also saw Artie's eyes flicker to Brittany, but he quickly looked away. He had always known it wasn't meant to be.

Santana walked quickly into the choir room, avoiding eye contact with Mr. Schuster. The fact the a teacher was about to find out, or more likely _knew_ that she was gay, and in love with her best friend, was one of the weirdest things. She and Brittany sat next to each other in the back of the room, while Tina and Artie sat in the front.

"You nervous, San?" Brittany asked innocently.

"A little" Santana admitted.

Brittany smiled at her, calming the butterflies, for a second.

The other glee kids began to trickle in, most of them involved in their own conversations. Quinn and Rachel walked in at the same time "_That's kind of strange…"_ Santana thought. Both of the girls stole quick glances at the two of them, but neither said anything.

"Ok kids, so as you know, we finished up our 40's and 50's unit yesterday, so we'll be starting our new unit early. Now this is a broad topic we've covered dozens of times, but I have just recently decided that it is important to address, yet again. Can anyone tell me what this unit, this club is all about?"

"Expressing what's in your heart" a dozen teenagers mumbled.

"Exactly!" came the enthusiastic reply. "Now I've had 2 requests for people to sing songs today. So who wants to go first, Rachel or Brittany and Santana?" Quite a few pairs of eyes widened when Mr. Schuster said that. They had their suspicions abut what was coming.

Rachel, possibly for the first time ever, insisted on going second, as she wanted to see what the girls had in store. They rose slowly and walked to the front of the room, Santana's hands shaking as she pulled her ipod from her pocket. She set it in the dock and went straight to the song they were singing. The two of them had practiced it all night in Brittany's room, at least, until other certain activities took over. Her finger hovered over the screen, the desire to run away returning, but she quickly put her fears out of her head. It was now or never. After all, she was pretty sure they all had their suspicions. Or knew for sure. She pressed play.

Santana walked over to the center of the room, where Brittany was sitting. She swayed her hips in time with the music and briefly snapped her fingers along to the music. Everyone in the room immediately recognized the sweet classic tune, and it brought smiles to everyone's faces. Her heart pounded as she opened her mouth to sing:

**I've got sunshine**

**On a cloudy day.**

**When it's cold outside,**

**I've got the month of May.**

The girls locked eyes for a second, beaming. Santana forgot all about the fact she was sort of coming out of the closet-and through song.

**Well, I guess you'll say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**My girl. (My girl, my girl)**

**Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**As she sang the chorus, Santana wrapped her arms around her girl from behind and swayed her back and forth, and even kissed her on the cheek. Brittany reached up and squeezed Santana's hand.

**I've got so much honey**

**The bees envy me.**

**I've got a sweeter song**

**Than the birds in the trees.**

Brittany sang, smiling as she saw the faces of her friends around her, all beaming at her and her girlfriend. She got up from her chair and danced Santana around a little.

**Well, I guess you'll say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**My girl. (My girl, my girl)**

**Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**

The girls stood, hands clasped, faces inches apart, smiling and gazing into each others eyes. Santana didn't feel afraid. She felt ecstatic.

**I don't need no money,**

**Fortune or fame.**

**I've got all the riches, baby,**

**One girl can claim.**

The girls paid no attention to the others in the room with them as they danced around, never breaking eye contact. Finally, Brittany swung her little brunette into her arms, facing both of them towards everyone else, who were now conversing excitedly about what was taking place in front of them. Only Sam, Lauren and Finn were thoroughly surprised, whereas Tina, Mercedes, and especially Quinn and Rachel, could have seen it coming from a mile away.

**Well, I guess you'll say**

**What can make me feel this way?**

**My girl. (My girl, my girl)**

**Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)**

They alternated saying "my girl" while looking between the glee club and each other.

**Talkin' bout my girl.I've got sushine on cloudy day**

**With my girl.**

**I've even got the month of May**

**With my girl. **

The song ended and Brittany and Santana shared a long, loving gaze, before the entire room burst into applause and cheering. All at once they were surrounded by their fellow glee club members in yet another big Glee hug. "Congratulations" and "I knew this was coming, for so long, didn't you?" were heard, as Brittany and Santana held each other and began to cry. Eventually almost every girl, except Lauren, was in tears.

Rachel said she no longer wanted to sing the song she was going to, as it no longer mattered, but she planned on finding a new song to sing at the next practice. Santana also asked, or told, everyone to keep everything on the down low for a bit, and everyone reluctantly agreed.

Later that night, Santana sat on her bed, finishing up the last of her homework. She looked at her feet and chuckled to herself, remembering a text from Puck, congratulating her on sticking her foot out of the closet. She checked her phone to make sure she had replied, and realized it was already 12:04 am. Friday. The day of her first date with Brittany.


	11. Sitting in Tree

**Well. It's been a while. Tuesday night, after I was done crying hysterically, I wanted to work on this just so I could share all my feelings on Tuesday's episode in my AN. But that would have turned into 20,000 words of AN and about 2 sentences of story. This was supposed to be their first date, but it turned into a filler. However, it does contain the best song ever. Next chapter will be awesome, I promise. Also possibly the last. **

**But honestly, that episode was just…wow. They couldn't have done it better. Naya Rivera now officially has the right to rule the universe. In any way she deems necessary. **

**Love you all with all my heart, please please review! **

**Mercedes Jones: **Wow! This has been one hell of a crazy week in glee, bitches. But best week ever.

**13 people like** this.

Comments:

**Finn Hudson: **So true…

**Quinn Fabray: **Amazing week, huh? Can I come over so we can talk about how awesome it is?

**Mercedes Jones: **You know it girl!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Its so nice! I'm coming too!

**Kurt Hummel: **Wait, what is it? I want in!

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm not sure you're supposed to know, Kurt

**Mercedes Jones: **I think it will be fine, considering…you know…

**Brittany Pierce: **Its fine! Hi Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel: **Hello, Brittany

**Mercedes Jones: **You sure its ok?

**Santana Lopez: **Ya, you can tell him. He's a *member* if you know what I mean.

**Quinn Fabray: **This is getting painfully obvious…

* * *

Santana went through the school day in a haze. Her glee friends all smiled knowingly at her and Brittany's locked hands, and a few glances and whispered didn't go unnoticed by her, but she let them slide of her back. Lunch and the afternoon classes all passed by, and before she knew it, she was saying goodbye to Brittany in the parking lot.

"See you tonight" Brittany said, her blue eyes shinning as she smiled at Santana. "I hope you've got a good plan for us." At that, the blonde skipped to her mothers waiting mini-van.

"Shit!" Santana said, to no one in particular. She turned around to see Tina coming out of the building, absorbed in a game on her iphone. "Hey, Tina, can I ask you something." she said almost to quietly. Tina looked up and nodded, pausing the game and putting her phone in her bag. The two were sort of friends, but their conversations had never run very deep. Santana realized asking for a date idea wasn't exactly heavy stuff, but she was strangely nervous.

"I was wondering if you had any ideas for like a date" Santana stated, as she pretending to become interested in the sidewalk cracks.

"What?" Tina asked, as she had expected her to ask about the lyrics or cerography for glee.

"Nevermind." Santana mumbled as she quickly walked to her car, no longer feeling any sort of comfort with the situation.

"Wait, Santana I have an idea!" Tina called out, but Santana continued walking.

Tina continued to run after Santana, which wasn't normally the kind of thing she would do. But after a long time of crappy dates with Artie and then Mike, she had a fantasy date perfected in her head. She didn't expect it to happen to her, but she knew the two girls surely deserved it. As she explained it, in detail, Santana felt her heart warming and a dopey grin took over her face as she pictured what was sure to be the best night of her life.

The date Tina had described was perfect, although she had cut a few parts out of it, she hadn't planned far enough ahead. On her way home she had stopped to pick up the food items, as well as mentally plan her outfit. She got home and called her fathers friends, Betty and Don Palmer, who owned certain things she needed to borrow for the date. They were happy to oblige, unfortunately it was up to her to set everything up. She drove a full hour, set up for almost an hour, then drove back. By that time she had about 20 minutes to get everything ready. Not even time for a shower.

Santana quickly brushed her hair, and curled it slightly. She re-applied her make-up and filed her nails. She looked in the mirror for a second, at her feminine appearance that she fretted so much about. She didn't feel gay. She adored her long, dark locks, her perfect French-Manicure, and her closet-full of dresses. She wouldn't wear Birkenstocks if her life depended on it. It took her a minute to get it through her head, once again, that she was indeed going on a date with a girl, her best friend and soul mate, who was the same sex as her. It didn't seem real, but it felt good.

She put on the outfit she had planned, dark skinny jeans, a purple flowered top and a gray faux-leather jacket. She looked in the mirror, completely dissatisfied with her appearance, but unfortunately, it was 6:54, and she had to go to Brittany's house. She grabbed her bag, and walked to her car. Once she was driving she started to feel a familiar panic-gay panic-coming over her, as her breath got heavy. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing before driving on, butterflies in her stomach, chest, and legs.

* * *

Over at the Pierce's house, however, Brittany was nothing but giddy. She wore her brand-new black pants, along with a long white layered top and a blue sweater. Her long gold-necklaces jingled as she jumped around, along with her little brother and sister, Matthew and Mary, while Amy and Josiah watched and laughed.

"Wait!" Mary said, as she stopped bouncing. "I wrote a song for tonight! Can I sing it?" Her family nodded and she began her aria.

"BRITTANY AND SANTANA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The three youngest laughed, while Brittany blushed. Under her breath Amy changed the lyrics to f-u-c-k-i-n-g. After a laughter fit, Mary continued. "First comes love, then comes marriage" she giggled more before continuing "then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" The kids burst into laughter while Brittany blushed more, her mind wandering to the long list of baby names she had previously been working on. Then they heard Santana open the door.

"San!" Santana was immediately attacked by 3 little children, Mary around her waist, and each boy at her legs. After squeezing their favorite visitor for a few seconds, Amy scooped up the boys and led the three of them up the stairs. "We have to let Brittany and Santana be alone for their date, ok?" Amy looked over her shoulder and smiled knowingly at Santana, before chasing after her siblings.

After laughing to herself, Santana finally turns to face the girl that brought her there. Her breath hitched and her heart raced, as her eyes landed on he beautiful blonde in front of her. "Holy shit, you look amazing, Brittany" Brittany smiled and replied coyly "So do you, San. Now do I get a hug?"

Santana threw her arms around Brittany and gently rocked her back and forth, while taking in her sweet scent. She laid her head on her shoulder as they continued to rock, which eventually turned into a dance. After a few minutes Brittany pushed Santana's forehead up and put her forehead against the brunettes.

"Britt, as much as I absolutely love this, we have to go on our date." Santana whispered.

Brittany smiled and nodded before grabbing Santana's hand and running out the door, Santana close behind. Santana followed Brittany to the passengers side, opening the door for her. "San, you're shivering!" Brittany laughed. "You mean chivalrous?" she asked, used to Brittany mixing up words. "I don't know what that means…but you're shaking!" Santana realized she was, her previous nervousness had turned into happy nervousness and multiplied. "I'm just so excited!" she said, before giving Brittany a kiss on the forehead and walking to the drivers side. She slipped into the car and slipped a hand into Brittany's. She had a feeling this was going to be the best first date ever.


	12. The Boat's Rockin'

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry. Really sorry. Whats my excuse? Life. Hiatus. Lack of inspiration. Too much angst in Brittana world. Obsession with teambrittana on tumblr. Obsession with Trains and Sewing Machines by seahorses. (read it!) **

**I wish I could say this chapter makes up for the wait…but….I'm sorry. I did my best with a great idea, and a horrible lack of anything else. But I still love you guys and your ****reviews****. I think I'll just do angst-ish for a bit. **

**Love you all. **

Santana and Brittany held hands in the front seat of Santana's, laughing and talking about nothing in particular. The conversation jumped from random childhood memories, to funny commercials, to favorite songs in glee. They carefully danced around the truth of the past few months, the angst and pain. They were beyond happy.

A few minutes into the car ride, Brittany finally asked "Where are we going, San?"

"It's a surprise, babe! But I think you'll like it." Santana replied, taking her eyes off the road for a second to look into Brittany's bright blue eyes.

"Ok, but how far away is it?" the ever-impatient Brittany asked.

"Well, actually its just under and hour from here, but I promise it will be worth it" Santana said, gently caressing the hand in hers.

"I know it will be, San" Brittany said, before leaning over and kissing her softly on the cheek.

A while later, they pulled up to the Palmer's big, beautiful lake house.

"San…" Brittany breathed, her eyes widening as she took in the huge house, and the beautiful lake.

Santana smiled, squeezing Brittany's hand that she hadn't yet let go of. "Stay here for just one sec, baby. I'm gonna grab something, then I have a surprise for you." Santana ran inside the house and grabbed the food that was sitting in the oven, as well as in the freezer. She came outside to see Brittany, resting casually against the side of the car. Something about it turned her on so much, she considered dropping the food and taking her on the car, right there and then.

But then Brittany flashed a heart-warming smile, and Santana reminded herself that tonight was, for the first time, about more than just sex. Brittany strutted over to her, and picked the large brown take-out bag out of her hand "Breadstix" she said, not bothering to look inside, simply knowing. Santana laughed and nodded. Brittany pointed to the large grocery bag in Santana's hand. "What's in there?" She asked "You'll see" Santana replied with a smirk before grabbing Brittany's hand and leading her around the side of the house.

They reached the spacious backyard, and as she always did in a large open area, Brittany began to run, Santana in tow. Santana laughed to herself until the pair reached the rocks, where a fishing boat was docked. Sitting in the boat was a bouquet of daisies, tied together with a pink string that held a card, simply reading "B."

Santana got on the boat first, and helped Brittany in like a gentlewoman. After fiddling around with the boat for a bit, she finally got it to work, and the jerked away from the dock, both nervous as Santana hadn't driven a boat in years, but too happy to care too much. They drove a little before Santana finally found a place that suited her, and dropped the anchor.

She got out of the drivers seat and climbed over to Brittany. She wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck and burred her face deep in soft blonde hair. Brittany collected her in her arms, rubbing her back as the boat rocked them back and forth.

After a few minutes of pure bliss Santana looked up into Brittany's vibrant blue eyes. "The food's probably already cold as crap now. Wanna eat it anyway?" Brittany smiled and nodded, placing a kiss on the corner of Santana's mouth. It was meant to be innocent., but it quickly turned heated.

Santana's tongue grazed along Brittany's lips, and she responded gladly, opening her mouth and allowing Santana's tongue to explore her mouth, while she reciprocated. They massaged each others tounges for a few moments until Santana's arms slipped from Brittany's back, and began toying with the hem of her shirt, her cold fingers brushing cool skin along her stomach. Brittany threw her head back and let out a low moan, then pushed Santana gently away.

"We have to eat, San"

"I see something that looks pretty tasty" Santana said, eyeing Brittany's whole body, before settling on her crotch. "Hmm, well maybe for dessert, San" she replied, winking.

Santana had never eaten dinner so fast in her life.

After the last of their pasta had been eaten, and every last breadstick devoured, Santana pulled a pint of ice cream out of the grocery bag, along with whipped cream and strawberries. "Oh, I see you brought your own dessert after all" "I think we can combine our two ideas"

Much later, the two girls lay naked, shivering with each other.

"That was so good, S"

"I know! I'm so getting a water bed."

"What was that, like 5 times each?"

"Felt like more. Wow that was good."

"Wanna do it again?"

After defiling the boat one or two more times, they eventually put their clothes back on and went back to the Palmer's. Santana helped Brittany out of the boat, leaving their discarded food items (and Brittany's bra) behind. They held hands as they slowly walked back to the house, Brittany's head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana led her to the back door, which led to the sun room, a spacious room in which 3 of the four walls were just windows, facing the lake. The lights were off, and instead of flicking the switch, Santana bent down and plugged a cord into the wall.

All around the room, white twinkle lights glowed. A huge pile of soft white pillows and blankets sat heaped in the center of the room, rose petals sprinkled around. Santana led Brittany to the pile, and the two immediately found the perfect position, curled into each other, Brittany's head on Santana's chest, their arms wrapped protectively around each other.

After a long conversation of only content sighs and quick kisses, Santana looked straight into Brittany's eyes, and said all the words she had been holding on to.

"I love you Britt. I love you so much, you know that? I'm sorry for every mean thing I ever did to you, I was angry and confused, but now I love you with everything in me. I love you so much, my heart aches when I think about it, its just so strong. You are perfect, and beautiful, and I want to give you everything. I want to tell everyone at school how much I love you. And I will. I promise. As soon as you want. And I want to get married, and have babies, and just love you forever."

Their eyes filled with tears at the same time, overflowing at the same time, too, when Brittany replied. "I love you, too, San. Forever"

They sealed their confessions with a kiss, long, slow, and passionate, until they fell asleep right there, murmuring sweet words into the early hours of the morning.

**Santana Lopez **is now in a relationship with **Brittany Pierce**

**15 people like this**

Comments:

**Santana Lopez: **And DAMN proud of it.

**Brittany Pierce: **Love you!

**Dan Pazovitch: **This would be gross if it wasn't so hot.

**Santana Lopez: **Oh fuck off

**Quinn Fabray: **After years of waiting…finally. So happy for you.

**Brittany Pierce: **Thanks!

**Will Schuster: **Congrats, girls. New Directions is proud.

**Blaine Anderson: **As are the Warblers.

**Amy Pierce: **And the Pierce family!

**Carlos Lopez: **Its all glitter and rainbows over here at the Lopez cabana

**Santana Lopez: **Aha, wow. Thanks for the support. But I got my girl, who could ask for anything more? Love you babe. Forever.

**Brittany Pierce: I'll love you longer than forever**


End file.
